The invention relates to an apparatus for producing hinge-lid packs, especially with rounded or bevelled longitudinal edges, which packs are feedable on a pack track to a gluing unit for the application of glue to laterally directed outer side tabs (side tabs, lid side tabs) forming parts of pack side panels, said horizontally directed side tabs and lid side tabs being supported by guides.
Hinge-lid packs for cigarettes and the like are usually designed such that side panels of a box part and of a lid are made from side tabs or lid side tabs which are adhesively bonded to one another. Normally, the side tabs are connected with a box front panel and the lid side tabs with a lid front panel. The glue is applied to the inner side of the outer side tabs and lid side tabs.
To apply the glue onto the downwardly facing inner sides of the side tabs and lid side tabs, these tabs remain in a horizontally directed position when the almost completely folded and already filled hinge-lid pack leaves a folding turret or another folding means. The folding turret is followed in the radial direction by a rectilinear pack track. In the region of this pack track, glue is applied to the downwardly facing sides of the side tabs and lid side tabs which are essentially directed horizontally (U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,393).
If the respective side tabs have been pre-folded or pre-shaped in the course of the preceding folding steps, it is particularly difficult to orient the side tabs and/or lid side tabs in the gluing position. This pre-shaping of side tabs is mostly found in hinge-lid packs with rounded or bevelled longitudinal edges (U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,704). Pre-shaping results in an inclined position of the side tabs and this position is unfavourable for the application of glue.